


strip me of shame

by sinningpumpkin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, M/M, Omorashi, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin
Summary: “I’m horny,” he says.Sober Dimitri probably would have spat out his drink and stuttered. Slightly tipsy Dimitri just flushes over the bridge of his nose and makes a vague noise of assent. Sylvain wiggles closer to him, resting his chin on Dimitri’s collarbones and staring up at him. “You wanna fuck?”~Or, Sylvain finally propositions his long time crush and best friend. They fuck, and it doesn't go exactly according to plan.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 154





	strip me of shame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysterymistakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterymistakes/gifts).



> dima calls sylvain baby boy but there's no daddy kink <3

They’re only a few drinks in when Sylvain realizes he’s hard. Dimitri’s on the other end of the couch, one of his big hands wrapped loosely around a beer bottle. Sylvain’s been downing white claws like his life depends on it and he’s remarkably drunker than Dimitri. It makes it a lot easier for him to crawl to the other end of the couch and sprawl himself on top of him. He grunts softly, but wraps an arm loosely around Sylvain’s shoulders. He doesn’t look away from the random movie that’s playing and Sylvain pouts into his chest. “I’m horny,” he says.

Sober Dimitri probably would have spat out his drink and stuttered. Slightly tipsy Dimitri just flushes over the bridge of his nose and makes a vague noise of assent. Sylvain wiggles closer to him, resting his chin on Dimitri’s collarbones and staring up at him. “You wanna fuck?” 

It’s far from the weirdest thing that Sylvain has asked from his long time friend and roommate. But he’s still surprised when Dimitri flushes bright red and says, “Yeah, sure.” Sylvain grins and climbs off him, grabbing him by the wrist to drag him into his room. It’s surprising that it hasn’t happened earlier, really, after hearing all the rumors about how hung Dimitri is.

His room is a mess and they laugh, tripping on dirty laundry before they fall into bed together. Dimitri’s a heavy, comforting weight over top of him, stemming the worst of the vertigo as he wraps his arms around his shoulders. Dimitri hovers, unsure and a little awkward. Obviously, Sylvain was going to have to do most of the work. “Kiss me,” he murmurs, sliding his hands up into Dimitri’s silky hair and tugging on it until their lips slot together. It’s not the worst first kiss he’s ever had, but it certainly isn’t the best.

Dimitri’s reserved and careful, like he’s worried that Sylvain’s going to break. With a groan he hooks his foot around Dimitri’s spine, bringing their hips heavily together and licking between the seam of his lips. Sylvain doesn’t entirely blame him for his reservations. He’s seen Dimitri accidentally break glasses, hurt classmates and destroy property his entire life, but being afraid of Dimitri has never really felt like an option for him. He sinks his teeth into Dimitri’s bottom lip and ruts up against him, and finally begins to feel that facade crack.

He bears down on Sylvain, their cocks grinding together as he knots one of his hands in the sheets. His other big hand comes up and cups the side of Sylvain’s face, a calloused thumb rubbing over his cheekbone as the hot slip of his tongue caresses Sylvain’s. This is what he wanted. He presses more insistently against Dimitri, desperation mounting and mounting into a fire that courses through his blood.

He breaks the kiss on a gasp, hands falling away from Dimitri to start ripping at their clothing. They’re clumsy in the dark, tugging at buttons and zippers uselessly until they finally come back together, skin on skin. The heat only multiplies then, filling the room and making everything seem heavy and overwhelming. “Fuck, Dimitri,” Sylvain mumbles, breaking off into a groan when their mouths come back together.

With that earlier awkwardness gone, Dimitri crashes over him in overwhelming waves. A tongue between his lips and hands on his chest, raking red lines into his pale skin as his mouth goes swollen and slick. Sylvain’s barely coordinated enough to keep up with it all, biting marks into Dimitri’s skin when his mouth is free and touching his cock when he can reach it. They’re still in their briefs, flimsy layers of fabric only serving to drive Sylvain crazier and crazier. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” he finds himself chanting, yanking at the band of Dimitri’s briefs uselessly.

“Patience,” Dimitri murmurs, dragging his lips down Sylvain’s throat and lavishing kisses over his chest. Wet heat curls around one of his nipples and he whines, raking his fingers through Dimitri’s hair in a desperate attempt to ground himself. Whenever he’d allowed himself to imagine this and indulged all those rumors, he’d never imagined that  _ Dimitri  _ would be the one saying to have patience. He licked Sylvain’s navel and hooked his fingers into his briefs. In the darkness, Sylvain can just barely make out the glimmering heat of his eye. He looks ravenous and wanting, faces that Sylvain had never imagined Dimitri would level at him.

Sylvain breaks their heated stare, twisting his face into the pillow as his cock slaps against his stomach. It’s a little embarrassing how desperately hard he is, pre-cum rolling down his shaft as Dimitri wedges his broad shoulders between Sylvain’s thighs. “You’re beautiful,” Dimitri murmurs, so sweet and earnest that Sylvain has to squeeze his eyes shut. His mouth curves against the shaft of Sylvain’s cock, leaving wet, hot kisses up and down his length. Sylvain can only tremble under the attention, biting the back of his head to muffle the flood of desire that threatens to pour out of him. “Lube?”

At least that gives him an excuse to roll away from the attention, feeling around in his nightstand until he can find the sticky bottle. He tosses it to Dimitri and flops back down, only able to take a quick look down between his legs before he shuts his eyes again. The lube clicks open and then blunt, wet fingers prod at Sylvain’s hole. He spreads his legs a little wider, panting into his palm as Dimitri starts to work him open.

His fingers are obscenely large, knuckles knobby and skin callused. “Fuck,” Sylvain mutters, back arching slightly. Dimitri has the patience of a saint, working Sylvain open with gentle but insistent movements. Nothing like the clumsy, eager way Sylvain had expected to be taken. “Jesus, what’s with your fingers?”

Dimitri huffs something like a laugh and kisses the inside of Sylvain’s thigh. “Is it okay?” He twists and curls his pointer finger, effortlessly rubbing the pad of it against Sylvain’s prostate.

He shouts, cock flexing and dribbling against his stomach. “God damn,” he hisses, thighs trembling as Dimitri draws back. “Better than okay,” he pants. With Dimitri’s face pressed against his thigh, he can feel the stupid smile on his face. He twists another finger into Sylvain and he swears two of Dimitri’s fingers must be close to three of Sylvain’s. He whines into his palm at the thought and tries to force himself to relax around the intrusion.

Dimitri scatters kisses over the insides of his thighs and sucks at his balls until Sylvain is boneless. His mouth continues to work over Sylvain’s cock as his fingers begin to thrust slowly. The pleasure is hot and immediate, twisting up through Sylvain’s belly until he’s keening and fucking himself on Dimitri’s fingers. He slides a third in then, tonguing at the base of Sylvain’s cock as he does. “Fuck, fuck,” Sylvain groans, sliding a hand into Dimitri’s hair to try and ground himself as he does.

Dimitri buzzes with satisfaction, fucking Sylvain with his fingers and kissing at the tip of his cock. Sylvain keens and whines even while trying to hold back, already feeling close to orgasm as the tips of Dimitri’s fingers grind into his prostate with every thrust. He grits his teeth and groans. “You’re gonna make me cum.”

“Isn’t that the point?” Sylvain can hear the stupid smile in Dimitri’s voice.

He twists his fingers and renders Sylvain mute for a moment. “Well, I’d prefer to cum on your--fuck--on your cock,” he says. He’s trying to be sexy, but with Dimitri’s fingers pulling him apart at the seams, he sounds more desperate than anything.

The smile in Dimitri’s voice is replaced by hot lust. “You’re too tight, baby boy.” Sylvain chokes on his moan, the tips of his fingers buzzing with desire. “You won’t be able to take me,” Dimitri whispers. Sylvain doesn’t even think he’s trying to be as stupidly sexy as he is.

“Let me try,” Sylvain whines. Dimitri doesn’t respond and instead prods another finger at Sylvain’s rim. He whimpers, but doesn’t try to move away as Dimitri’s pinky wiggles in along with the rest. “Let me try,” he demands again.

Dimitri’s fingers keep thrusting slowly, working Sylvain’s body open, while his other hand grabs Sylvain’s wrist. He guides Sylvain’s hand down between his legs, shifting his hips forward until Sylvain can touch his cock. With a shaking, clumsy hand he reaches into Dimitri’s briefs and strokes his cock. It’s stupidly big, unfairly big. “I hate you,” Sylvain mutters, trying and failing to make his fingers meet around Dimitri’s shaft.

Dimitri laughs, soft and sweet, and twists his fingers inside of Sylvain. The desire’s immediacy has lessened, even while Sylvain feels stretched to the limits by Dimitri’s massive fingers. “God,” he mutters to himself, pulling his hand out of Dimitri’s briefs. “Still want you to hurry up.” Dimitri moves his fingers a few more times, before drawing back entirely.

“I think you’re ready. We’ll go slow, though.” Usually, Sylvain would laugh in someone’s face if they thought they were big enough to be a challenge for him, but now, the promise feels like a real comfort. He grabs the lube again before coming to a jerky stop. “Do you have condoms?”

Sylvain groans. “I got tested a week ago and I’m clean. I want you  _ inside _ .” Dimitri stares at him like he might protest, before he pulls off his briefs and dumps lube over his cock. He slides back between Sylvain’s thighs and hooks his knees over his arms. He’s spread open like this, hole gaping slightly and waiting for Dimitri to fill him again.

Finally, after all the prep and care, the head of Dimitri’s cock presses into him. “Oh my god,” Sylvain wheezes. Having his cock in his hand was one thing and having it stretch him open is entirely different. Dimitri stays true to his word, pressing in slowly and pausing every time Sylvain winces. He’s been prepped well enough to not feel any pain, but the stretch is still so much. Dimitri doesn’t even have to try and fuck into Sylvain’s prostate, his length grinds against it without even trying. Sylvain’s cock dribbles onto his belly, desire hot and insistent beneath his skin.

“Good?” Dimitri at least sounds a little choked, not entirely unaffected by the hot clamp of Sylvain’s body around him.

“Yeah, yeah, more--please,” Sylvain gasps, clawing at the sheets.

Dimitri groans and starts pushing in again. Sylvain can already feel it in his belly. Hysterically, he thinks of Dimitri’s cock reaching up into his ribcage, cartoonishly big inside of him. It’s a bit humiliating how hot the idea makes him. Dimitri holds his hips gently, keeping him pressed down into the bed so he doesn’t hurt himself. “You’re doing amazing,” Dimitri murmurs, a little breathless. Through half slitted eyes Sylvain sees him, flushed and staring intently at where he’s working his cock inside of him. Sylvain groans and clenches around him. “Baby boy,” Dimitri groans, shoving in a bit deeper and making Sylvain keen.

A few more tight pushes and Dimitri is entirely inside of him. Sylvain trembles on the mattress, seemingly only held together by Dimitri’s hands on his hips. He’s so big, surrounding him with heat and so deep inside of him, all of Sylvain’s senses are utterly consumed by him. Dimitri leans over him, kissing gently at his throat and up under his jaw as his broad thumbs stroke carefully over his hips. The gentleness is so at odds with the sheer size of him and the strength that Sylvain knows he’s capable of.

He twists and catches his lips in a quick, sloppy kiss. They break away and share wet breaths, until Sylvain murmurs, “Move, please.”

Dimitri’s brow pinches, but he does as Sylvain says. The drag of his cock against Sylvain’s rim has him whining, back arching as he feels that massive stretch all over again. The pleasure is hot and immediate without Dimitri even really fucking him. Fast thrusts are exchanged for slow, deep drags of his length that have Sylvain twitching and moaning. They’ve barely started and already Sylvain can’t think of the last time he’s been fucked this well. “Dima,” he whispers, “you feel amazing, fuck.” He curls his arms around Dimitri’s neck, clawing at his shoulders as he fucks against Sylvain’s prostate.

Every movement grinds into that spot inside of him, lighting him up from the inside out. Dimitri’s making these low, groaning noises that rattle through Sylvain’s body. Dimitri doles out his pleasure carefully, dragging his cock inside of Sylvain until he feels like he’s being turned inside out. He starts to squirm, impatient and overwhelmed with the sheer weight of pleasure bearing down all around him.

He doesn’t get far before one of Dimitri’s massive hands is pressing down on his belly. “Stay still,” he commands. Sylvain only whines in response, kicking his legs where they’ve been thrown over Dimitri’s arms and wiggling like that will get Dimitri to fuck him how he wants. Dimitri only pushes harder on his belly, baring his teeth and groaning in a way that has Sylvain’s cock dripping over the backs of his knuckles.

He does start moving faster, though, fucking Sylvain on an inch or two of his cock until he’s gasping and clawing at the sheets. Dimitri holds him still with a single hand, pounding into his prostate without even trying to and as Sylvain gasps on a wet moan he realizes he’s going to cum already. He tries to gasp something out, but his tongue trips and Dimitri’s cock rubs against his prostate and his desire is bursting out of him before he can stop it.

He shouts, back arching and toes curling as wetness splashes over his belly and against Dimitri’s hand. It’s the acrid smell that has his eyes opening and cold embarrassment flooding through him. He pissed himself. The evidence of it is cooling on his skin and puddling on his sheets. Even worse, it’s on Dimitri. “I-Shit, sorry, what the fuck--” Sylvain mumbles, covering his face with his hands and flushing feverishly down his throat and chest.

He expects Dimitri to make some disgusted noise and climb off of him, but he doesn’t. He starts fucking Sylvain again, harder than he had earlier, leaning over him and panting onto the backs of Sylvain’s hands. “That was…” He sounds breathless and Sylvain bites his lip behind where he’s hiding his face. “So hot,” Dimitri mumbles. The hand on his belly strokes up his chest, through the mess. “Did it feel good?”

Sylvain groans. Dimitri’s stupid cock is still grinding inside him, making him feel hot all over even after the most embarrassing moment of his life. “It was really hot,” Dimitri says again.

“Yeah,” Sylvain whispers.

Dimitri leans in impossibly closer, practically bending Sylvain in half as he fucks him selfishly. Even without really cumming, Sylvain feels overwhelmed, the stimulation tripping between pleasure and pain as he sobs out a rough moan into his palms. Dimitri echoes the noise. “Fuck, baby boy-- gonna cum.” Sylvain trembles and his hole pulses around Dimitri’s cock, a weak flutter after being stretched so wide around him. Dimitri finishes a moment later, bruising fingerprints into Sylvain’s skin as he spills hot and sticky into him.

All the heat seems to drain out of the room then. Sylvain’s only aware of the mess and the embarrassment that lingers all over him as Dimitri pulls out. He lets Sylvain’s legs down and kisses gently over the bruises he’d left on him, apparently unaware of the mess that Sylvain can’t ignore. He strokes down the insides of Sylvain’s thighs and keeps him spread open, even as his spend starts to drip back out of him. When Sylvain lets out a pathetic little whine, Dimitri finally lets him close his legs.

He doesn’t really feel like talking or moving or thinking about everything that just happened. He figures that sleeping in a wet bed probably isn’t the worst thing and that he’ll start to look for new apartments in the morning. Dimitri climbs off the mattress and Sylvain keeps his eyes closed so that he doesn’t have to watch him leave. Then, he feels his lips against his forehead and Dimitri carefully picking him up. He’s confused, but doesn’t struggle as Dimitri carries him bridal style out of his bedroom and into their shared bathroom.

He keeps the lights off in here too, and sets Sylvain down on the toilet seat as he pushes the shower curtain aside and turns on the water. Sylvain finally pulls his hands away from his face and watches the lines of Dimitri’s body as he tests the water. “I made it weird.” Sylvain’s voice doesn’t sound like his own and his mouth doesn’t seem to move in sync with the words either.

“No, you didn’t,” Dimitri says, like it’s the most normal thing in the world to piss yourself during sex with your best friend and long time crush. He turns and helps Sylvain to his feet. They climb into the shower together, Dimitri helping Sylvain stay balanced as he dips his hair back into the water. “Did you have fun?” Dimitri asks. From anyone else it probably would have sounded accusatory, but Dimitri’s only curious. Sylvain’s having trouble with words again, but Dimitri fills the gaps in for him. “I did. In fact, I’d like to do it again.”

Sylvain blinks at him in their dim bathroom and Dimitri smiles a little bit. “Turn around and let me wash your hair.” Silently, Sylvain does as he’s told and tilts his head back. Dimitri squirts shampoo into his palm and massages it at Sylvain’s scalp. Water beats against his chest and washes away the evidence of his earlier humiliation. “I’d like to do it again,” Dimitri repeats, turning Sylvain so he can wash out the suds. “Preferably, a lot more. With some dates in between.” 

Sylvain has no idea where this confidence has appeared from, but he’s glad for it as he gravitates back toward Dimitri’s broad chest. He lets Sylvain lean against him as he rubs conditioner through the ends of his hair. He rinses that out and lets Dimitri clean the cum out of him. They switch places and Dimitri washes himself quickly. Dimitri shuts off the water and they climb out together, wrapping themselves in damp towels that they keep forgetting to wash.

Once they’re dry enough, Dimitri scoops Sylvain back into his arms and carries him into his room. Dimitri’s is remarkably cleaner than Sylvain’s, no piles of clothes to trip over as they walk to the bed. Dimitri lays him out and climbs in next to him. He tucks the blankets around Sylvain as he likes and brushes his wet hair out of his eyes. Sylvain reaches out to put his palm on Dimitri’s chest. He feels the pounding of Dimitri’s heart in his chest and smiles to himself. “Take me to dinner before you make me piss myself next time.” He sounds like himself again, words back in sync with his mouth.

Dimitri laughs and curls an arm around his waist. “I think I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed thanks for reading!


End file.
